Stay chapter 1
by alex dioxis
Summary: Tifa Lockhart has been rejected by Cloud. After a drunk encounter with an unlikely stranger. Her entire life changes. Can she trust this stranger or can she not? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Final Fantasy 7, I'm just a really, really, really new and young writer who's suuper late into this series. I wish I were born sooner. Anyways… here's the story.

Stay: Heartbreak

Chapter 1

Sitting on her bed, Tifa Lockhart thought and she thought hard. 'Should I tell Cloud? After all, the world's no longer in need of saving. No more Sephiroth or anything to do with him. We can all finally have a great and normal life. Surely… he must also have moved on from Aerith's death right? Though I can never replace her in his heart, I too do have some place special in his. After all, they say first love never dies, no matter how small.' She slowly got off her bed and made her way to Cloud's room. Stepping in front of the door, she held her breath for a moment then lets it go. Seeing that the door was slightly open, she pushed it.

"Cloud?"

He was sitting in his usual spot, just staring into nothingness. He turned around at the sound of his friend but didn't acknowledge her.

"Hey Cloud, I just wanted to talk to you for a moment and I need to tell you something. You don't mind right?" He shook his head, indicating that he didn't.

"I… don't know how to put it." He frowned.

"What exactly do you want to say? Don't waste my time! Forget it! ... I've changed my mind. I don't feel like listening to your bullshit. Just get the hell out!" His words shocked Tifa, she didn't know what to say, her mouth hung open and she could feel her own anger rising significantly. He still hadn't changed after all; his attitude was the same when he had lost Aerith. He just couldn't get over his lost love, which pissed Tifa off.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you didn't have to lose your fucking temper at me right? You're exactly the same person when Aerith died! You've not changed one bit! You still can't get over her right?!" Tifa didn't swear most of the times, only when she was to the point of breaking or extremely anger over touchy subjects and the situation now was the latter.

"Change?! Why the HELL should I change?! And so what if I haven't gotten over Aerith?! What's it to YOU?!"

"WHAT'S IT TO ME?! WHY DO I EVEN CARE?! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Cloud was momentarily stunned then he started sarcastically laughing. Tifa was confused. Then he glared at her with mako blue eyes that swirled with anger.

"Love me? Don't try that shit on me, because I don't care for it! I don't care if you love me or not! It doesn't matter to me! YOUR confession won't change my feelings for Aerith!" though he was angry, the way he said Aerith's name was like a calling from an angel.

"But she's dead! Get over it! Stop crying over the DAMN DEAD!" Tifa hadn't meant to speak about Aerith in that way but she just couldn't help it and seeing the look on Cloud's face definitely made her regret it. He was currently like a volcano about to erupt. Said guy finally did and viciously backhanded her across the face. She fell to the ground, eyes widening when she tasted the familiar, metallic scent of blood. Her blood. She looked up when Cloud stepped over her, her heart pounded hard in her chest when she saw the anger in his eyes.

"Don't you ever say that about Aerith again you BITCH! No matter what you say, I'll never be with you! Understand?! Actually, you know what? I don't think your so-called feelings are true. They're just figments of your little imagination." He knelt down and met her at eye level. "Stop dreaming. They. Are. Fake." With that, he slumped a rather large bag over his shoulder and left.

When she finally heard the front door slam shut, she let her tears fall. 'So he had already thought of leaving in the first place. The fucking asshole. What an idiot I was anyway. Thinking he would get together with me?! Dream on! No wait. I should STOP dreaming, just like what he said. He's never going to be with me. He's just going to mope over Aerith.' She continued lying there on the floor, just letting her emotions take control, not caring that she now lay in an undignified heap on the floor.

Then, realization hit her. She was crying over someone who didn't deserve it. She slammed her fist on the wooden floorboard and stood up in a flash. Wiping her tears away, she walked out of the room and down to her bar. Shaking her head vigorously, she suddenly came up with the most preposterous idea. Run the bar, wait till everyone's gone then get absolutely wasted. Yes, that's what she would do.

 **AN:** If this story sucks, then please tell me why and how to improve it. Flames aren't appreciated, reviews are. Thanks.


End file.
